


sp1ed

by creamyoreofillings



Series: H4CK TEH W0RLD [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Like, M/M, Pre-Relationship, hehehehhh swearing to get ur 'best bud's mask back isnt gay, idk what else to tag, modern day AU, ok jennifer, this isnt gay at ALL, watchdogs 2 spoilers, watchdogs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: After the shitshow that came with a mix of the FBI, Prompto, andfucking Verstael Besithia, Noctis sets out to take back the one thing that the blonde hacker never takes off.





	sp1ed

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> hi im back from the dead. i miss yall. it saddens me to see the promptis tag dying slowly and i feel like a drug addict suffering from withdrawals everytime i go to the tag and see yesterday's latest fic still at the top.
> 
> well, as they all say; "be the change you want to see"
> 
> ANYWAYS u kinda need to know what happened in the actual game's mission "w4tched" for context. but dw! i will provide a short summary of the mission in this au at the end notes! read it immediately or not, its ur choice.
> 
> heres some basics tho so u wont be confused: this au is set in San Francisco. its modern day, so no bullshit with the astrals and stuff. theres a few other things i will adjust to make it more "ffxv"-ish, but most stuff is from the game. (people who played wd2 will know immediately. maybe?)
> 
> enjoy the labor of rigorous character planning and a 2 hr power-writing session at 9 pm.

Noctis typed in a series of codes on his phone, causing a blackout in the general area of the old 16th Street station. All of the lights and alarm systems went down, the distant noises of confusion and shouted orders from the FBI agents stationed within the dilapidated building followed.

Gladiolus and Noctis quietly made their way inside. The larger hacker knocking out the patrolling agent near the entrance, while Noctis beelined to a winking mask on the old mouldy counter. He stared at the blinking contraption, seeing Prompto's panic-stricken face instead.

Something hit his shoulder, and the hacker turned to look at the direction of his companion. _ 'Stop stalling.' _ Gladio mouthed. He then pointed to the server in the back. _ 'We got work. Mope later.' _

Noctis rolled his eyes. Still, he took the mask, glancing at the winking face before safely tucking it into his bag. Beside him, Gladiolus deployed the RC and steered it towards the server.

Handing his laptop to Noctis, the large hacker pointed towards the ceiling on Noctis' side. "Go outside and hack remotely from there." He whispered. "There's a safe spot that you can wait while you get and wipe out the shit."

Noctis nodded, eyes steeled with determination. He got up, but Gladio pulled him back down. "What?" He hissed, annoyed.

"There's an agent up there, so you have to knock him out." The hacker groused, looking at him sternly. "Don't need another repeat of _ !nvite _ happening."

Then he slapped Noctis' shoulder twice before getting into position behind the decaying counter. "Get outta here, Princess." He gruffed out. "Before the lights come back on and we _ both _ get caught."

Noctis grumbled out a 'whatever' before shuffling to his feet. He made his way out, the alarm system on the doors flickering to life as he moved past. Carefully moving up the left side of the building, Noctis peeked and saw an FBI agent patrolling the roof. Quietly climbing up and crouching towards him, he choked the agent with his thunderball.

Sitting on the floor while making sure no one sees him, the hacker took Gladiolus' laptop from his bag and opened it, booting up the program to control the RC.

"Don't worry, Prompto." Noctis muttered, the screen of the laptop switching to a feed of the RC's camera. "We'll get back at him, I swear."

* * *

Making his way towards the rooftop of the parking lot building, Noctis looked for a shock of blonde hair among the dark surroundings. He casually walked along the path in the rain, eyes searching for his best friend. His eyes fell on a guy sitting with his legs up on a bench, blonde hair peeking out from under his drenched hood.

Noctis made his way to the bench, sitting next to him. He leaned on his elbows, looking forward. They both waited in the rain, Noctis staring straight ahead while Prompto stayed as he was. Just as Noctis worked up the nerves to talk, the blond hacker spoke.

"You know I would never turn on you." He mumbled out into his knees, loud enough for only Noctis to hear him. "Or everyone else in Dedsec." Noctis stared ahead while he spoke quietly, listening to him.

Prompto twisted the wet fabric of his pants. "Da–" He breathed sharply. Noctis could hear him gritting his teeth. "_ Besithia _ can't ever change that." Turning his head, the hacker found Prompto's eyes staring at him with quiet desperation. "You know that, right?" He whispered.

Noctis trailed his eyes over the faded scars on his face. At the large burn scar taking up half his face that he only saw once through the gritty feed of a camera.

"I know that, Prom." Noctis said quietly. "We all know that. You're loyalty personified, and I trust you." Rummaging through his bag, he carefully held out the mask the blond hacker spent half of his life hiding behind. Prompto made no move to take it back, staring down the mask with sad eyes.

He gently moved a hand to the blond's head to face him, staring straight at his eyes. Prompto's despondent, scarred face stared back at him. Noctis' fingers lightly brushed over scarred tissue and burnt skin, and he felt the hacker lean into him and breathe.

"I'm sorry." Noctis mumbled. Prompto made a move as if to argue, but the dark-haired hacker continued. "I should have known it was a trap."

Prompto frowned. "You couldn't have known, Noct." He said. He looked away. "_ I _ should have known better, though. _ I _ should have known that messing with the FBI was a bad idea. That _ he _ was behind it." He said the last part quietly, but to Noctis, it was the loudest.

Noctis looked at him. "...Fucking Besithia." He muttered. Prompto glanced at him and smiled a wry smile. "_ Fucking Besithia _." He echoed back.

A beat of silence passed between them, and the smile on Prompto's face fell. "I won't let him hurt you again." Noctis promised him, pushing wet blonde hair behind his ear. "I won't let him hurt _ any _ of us. Not again." Prompto quietly stared at Noctis.

Adjusting the mask in his hand, Noctis carefully clasped it on Prompto's face. As he finished, he rested a hand on the back of the hacker's neck and the other on his shoulder. Prompto's head tilted down, the LED of his mask dark.

"We're gonna take him down, Prom." He says. "One way or another, Besithia will answer to _ every shitty thing _ he's ever done." Prompto looks back at him, mask still blank. "You still with me?" Noctis asked, holding out a fist.

The blond hacker's mask flickered to life, the LED showing his usual 'O's. He looked at Noctis' fist before he smiled, looking back up at him with the symbols for the happy emoticon.

He bumped fists with the dark-haired hacker, a small smile on his face. "Ever at your side, dude." Quietly, he adds "Thanks…".

Noctis smiled back. "Don't mention it, Blondie."

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh, so yea i kinda adlibbed some lines, but the first few that prompto says are pretty much ripped from the game. srry ubisoft. also, you cannot tell me that they (wrench n marcus) do not have some weird homoerotic subtext/tension goin on during this. i will not believe you.
> 
> this is how it goes. basically the dudes (ignis, gladio, noct, prom; theres more others which i will elaborate on in another fic. probs) have a party at a restaurant by the marin. someone suddenly sends them a tip that theres someone watching them. noct n prom go and check it out to see that theres a bunch of people spying on them. when they hack into their servers, DUN DUN DUN!!! its actually the fuckin FBI.
> 
> after that shitshow, noct n prom plan to break into the fbi's place in oakland w the help of the someone who sent the tip. noct goes in and hacks the servers and leaves a lil virus on it. then noct n prom go to hack into the satellites(?) the fbi has, when prom gets captured. oh no!
> 
> noct tracks em and goes after them, with gladio. then it rolls into this fic!
> 
> ill make another fic/post concerning about the roles everyone has in this au (like whos in DedSec and other shit) if you guys want? it was stuck in my mind ever since i jokingly thought "haha wrench = prompto lmao" and then it spiralled into this mess.


End file.
